Lucy Quits The Guild: Fairy Tail
by Isabelle-chii
Summary: Ever since Lissana came back from "the dead" everyone has been ignoring Lucy. But then one day she's had enough and decides to quit the guild and join the enemy guild of Fairy Tail, and that is the one and only Sabertooth guild.
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone was doing their daily brawls and activities then the guild doors open and everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention towards the guild doors..._

Lisanna: Hi, Minna~! I'm back! I Miss everyone!

Everyone: Lisanna's back! Welcome Back!

_Just then everyone cried while smiling and some hugged Lisanna_...

Makarov: Everyone let's party for our dear Lisanna's back "from the dead"

Everyone: Aye,Sir!

_Then while everyone was partying... Natsu went to Lisanna and hugged her._

Natsu: Where *sob* have you *sob* been *sob* all this time *sob?

Lisanna; I was in Edolas this whole time! ^^ *hugs Natsu back*

_Lucy was watching this from afar with Happy..._

Lucy: *smiles* They're so cute together.

Happy: Aye!

_After 3 weeks Natsu and Lisanna became a couple and everyone was happy._

**_Timeskip: 3 months later..._**

_Lucy just entered the guild..._

Lucy:Hi, Minna!

_No one greeted her back or even looked at her..._

Lucy: Minna?

_still no response_

_Lucy goes to Master's office..._

Master: oh! Hi Lucy!

Lucy: Master..i'm planning on leaving the guild...

Master; Why?! My dear I thought you love this guild as family... Why would you quit all of a sudden?

Lucy: everyone ignored me after Lisanna was back.

Master: I see...but you should not leave right away..

Lucy:master...this is my choice...

Master: *sigh* okay, give me your hand

Lucy gives Master her hand then Master erases it.

Master: spell eraser! *erases the hand isignia of Lucy*

Lucy: Thank You, Makarov.

Master:*sigh* ... Will you ever come visit us?

Lucy: I'm not sure... But for now, I'll be training. Goo Bye, Makarov!

Master: Good Bye, child... *cries*

_Lucy went out the guild and went to her apartment and packed her things_

Lucy:i guess it's better for me to move on..than to cry all day..Now, which guild should I join... Maybe Sabertooth! Since Natsu hates Sabertooth so much he probably won't care since he kicked me off the team 2 monhs ago...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_In the guild (2 months ago)_

Lucy: Mira, where's Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charles, Levy, Gajeel and Lily?

Mira: Tch! They all went on different missions given by Master. Now, stop bothering me!

Lucy: *Thinking: The guild changed since last month and frowns*

Natsu: Hey, Lucy... I need to talk to you...

Lucy:*smiles* oh hi, Natsu! What is it?

Natsu: um..Lucy...can you be out of our team?

Lucy: what? but why?

Natsu: So that Lisanna, my girlfriend can join and plus your not really strong enough for the Strongest Team and everyone agrees to that. You're just like a weak and damsel in distress.

Lucy: oh i see...*runs away from Nastu and cries*

_**FLASHBACK END**_


	2. Chapter 2

_After Lucy was done packing..._

Lucy:*sigh* Gate of the maiden, I open thee, Virgo! Gate of the Lion, I open thee, Loke!

Virgo: Punishment, hime?

Loke: Hi, princess!

Lucy:No, Virgo no punishment and Hi Loke! Loke, please tell the Landlord that I won't be staying here in this apartment anymore and Virgo can you put all my stuff in Spirit for a while?

Loke and Virgo: Yes, hime!

_Virgo then brought all of Lucy's stuff to Spirit World while Loke went to the Landlord and talked to her._

Loke: Hime, she said ok.

Lucy: Thanks, Loke! You could go back now.

Loke: Okay, hime! Be safe on your trip!_ *dissapears on a poof*_

Lucy: Yosh! I better get going now...

_Then Lucy goes to the Train Station..._

_Timeskip: a few minutes later... Lucy ended up in the Heartfilia Mansion._

Lucy:*sigh* ...

_Lucy goes inside the mansion and goes to her parent's room and get a hidden key under her mom's drawer then Lucy goes to the Garden..._

Lucy: Gate of the Dragons, I open thee, Dragon Realm!

_Then a portal opened and Lucy went in it then..._

Dragons: Nice to see you again, Hime!

Sophia _(Elemental Dragon)_: So, Hime, have you decided to train with us so that you can be the next Queen of Dragons in place of your mother?

Lucy: Yes, yes I have. *says emotionally*

Sophia _(Elemental Dragon)_: Let's start with your training tomorrow because if we start now you will be very tired. Please sleep with us if you have no where else to go. The mansion is right over there. _*points to a mansion*_

Lucy: Arigatou, Minna-san! *smile*

Dragons: No problem, Hime!

Lucy: Please just call me Lucy.

Male Dragons: Okay then, Lucy

.

Female Dragons: Okay, Lucy-chan.

Lucy: Good Night, Minna!

Dragons: Good Night, Lucy/Lucy-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

_THE NEXT DAY..._

Sophia: So Lucy, first you'll train with Igneel then Metalicana then Grandinee then Skiadrum then Weissologia then Acnologia... then lastly me.

Lucy: Ok... But I thought Sting and Rogue killed Skiadrum and Weissologia.

Sophia: Oh, my Heaven's no! Sting and Rogue nearly killed them or in other words until they were on the brink of death but Skiadrum and Weissologia just pretended to be dead then when Sting and Rogue were gone... Your mother, Layla brought them back here and healed them with mine and Grandinee's help. But, unfortunately, your mother used all her magic on healing Skiadrum and Weissologia. That's how she really died.

Lucy: Eh?! But she died because of a sicknes...

Sophia: She just faked her death... *sad smile*

Lucy: Oh... *sad smile*

Skiadrum and Weissologia: We are really sorry, Lucy-san. It's our fault she died.*looks down sadly*

Lucy: It's okay, she wanted you two to live so live your lives happily and to the fullest *smiles brightly*

Dragons: Okay, Lucy-san! *looks up and smiles*

Lucy:Let's go training! *grins*

Dragons: Aye! *grins*

_FIVE MONTHS AFTER TRAINING WITH THE DRAGONS PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY..._

Igneel: So how's my Natsu?

Lucy:He's fine.

Igneel:I see... Anything else?

Lucy: He has a girlfriend and kicked me out of the team... He also called me a weakling and a damsel in distress... *cries*

Igneel: What?! *dark aura* I'll hit him hard for sure... ^^#

Lucy: How will you hit him? *stops crying*

Igneel: Oh! By the end of your training, we'll all give you our keys and you can keep them and they key to the Dragon Realm.

Lucy: Oh Okay! *smiles*

_WHILE IGNEEL WAS BUSY ON PLANNING ON HOW TO KILL HIS SLAYER, LUCY WENT TO METALICANA..._

Metalicana: How's Gajeel?

Lucy: He's fine and actually he found his mate!

Metalicana: Oh really...? *sinister grin* Who?

Lucy: Levy McGarden!

Metalicana: YOSH!

_WHILE METALICANA WAS CELEBRATING FOR HIS SLAYER, LUCY WENT TO GRANDINEE..._

Grandinee: How's Wendy?

Lucy: Oh! She's fine and she found your edolas counterpart and she also found her mate.

Grandinee: Oh ok! Who's her mate~?

Lucy: Romeo Conbolt! *smile*

_WHILE GRANDINEE WAS BUSY PLANNING WENDY AND ROMEO'S WEDDING, LUCY WENT TO THE TWIN DRAGONS..._

Skiadrum: How's Rogue?

Weissologia: and Sting?

Lucy: I haven't met them.

_**(Hi, Minna-san! Me and my friend decided this is after Tenrou, so I guess you can say there's a bit of a twist :D )**_

Sophia: Then how did you know their names?

Lucy: They're popular.

Dragons: Oh ok.

Weissologia: *grins* So they're popular, eh?

Lucy: yep! *smiles*

Sophia: Well, since your done training... You may go back to Fiore tomorrow.

Lucy: Okay! *smiles*

_THE NEXT DAY, THE DRAGONS AND LUCY SAID THEIR GOODBYES' THEN LUCY TELEPORTED HERSELF TO FIORE AND ENDED UP IN FRONT OF HER OLD APARTMENT..._

Lucy: I hope this will be a good day! *smiles brightly on her mirror*

_LUCY DECIDED TO VISIT FAIRY TAIL..._

Lucy: *Sees Sting and Rogue in front of Fairy Tail's guild doors* Eh? Isn't that the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth?!

_LUCY WENT TOWARDS STING AND ROGUE..._

Lucy: E-Excuse me... Aren't you the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth?

Sting: Yes, Yes we are.

Rogue: We came here to pick you up...Lucy Heartfilia...


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy: Eh? What? Why?

Sting: Our Master's orders...He told us to come here and pick up a blondie named Lucy Heartfilia.

Rogue: We are here to pick you up so let's go Lucy-san.

Lucy: I see then, Let's go.

_SO LUCY AND TWIN DRAGON SLAYERS WENT ON THEIR WAY TO SABERTOOTH'S CASTLE... WHEN THEY WERE HALF WAY TO SABERTOOTH..._

Sting: *Whispers to Rogue* Hey Bro, Don't you think this blonde is pretty hot?

Rogue: Sorry...I'm not interested...

Sting: Oh come on Bro... I know you think so...

Rogue:*Blushes* Shut Up!

Sting: Okay fine geez... What's gotten in your pants lately?

Rogue: *Glares at Sting*

Lucy: *sigh* You two should know that I can hear you very well since I myself is Dragon Slayer too...

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch: *Shock*

Sting: What element are you?

Lucy: Elemental Dragon Slayer.

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch: *Jaw Drop*

Sting: So... Where's your exceed? Do you have one? Are your shadow and white dragon slaying magic from a lacrima?

Lucy: *annoyed* I don't have an exceed. No, I was trained by Skiadrum and Weissologia. Anymore questions...?

Rogue: How is that, Lucy-san? Me and Sting killed Skiadrum and Weissologia and the other dragons disappeared on July 7 X777.

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Lucy: My mom healed them when she was the Queen and now, I'm the queen since my mom died healing your dragons and I have each their keys and the key to Dragon Realm.

Sting: Guys! We're here!

_STING PUSHED THE GUILD DOORS OPEN AND..._


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone: Welcome to Sabertooth!

Lucy: I'm not dreaming... am I...?

Rogue: No your not...

Sting: Yeah! Welcome to the most strongest guild!

Lucy: Why am I here?

Rufus: to join of course, Miss Lucy.

Orga: If you're strong... *grins*

Lucy: *dark aura* Are you saying I'm weak?! *death glares at Orga*

Orga: um... No... *back away scared*

Lucy: Good. *dark aura disappears and stops glaring at Orga*

Orga: *fainted*

Lucy: Um..Is he okay..?

Sting: Yeah! just bear with him! he calls every new comer weak but in the end he's the one that was being beaten up!

Rogue: well..actually it's true..

Frosch: Fro thinks so too...

Lector: But, Sting-kun is the strongest!

Lucy: Arrogant like the owner itself

Sting and Lector: HEY!

Lucy: Hi..

Sting: OI!

Lucy: Don't say OI it sounds like a pig saying oink

Rogue:*laughs secretly*

Everyone except Sting and Lector: *snicker*

Sting and Lector: *goes to the dark corner of the room and sulk*

Frosch: *giggling*

Rogue: Ehem... The master is waiting...

Lucy: Hai, Hai! Lighten up will you? *raises Rogue's chin and let it go then go to Mater's office*

Rogue*blushes*

_ON LUCY'S WAY TO MASTER'S OFFICE SHE SAW MINERVA GOING HER WAY..._

Lucy: Hi Minerva-san..?

Minerva: *ignores Lucy and goes away*

Lucy: *in her mind* What's wrong with her..?

Rogue: just ignore Milady...She is always like that... Please bear with her...

Lucy: oh... I see...then...

_LUCY ENTERS THE OFFICE..._

Jiemma: Ah~! Nice to see you again, Lucille...

Lucy: HUH?! *shock and wide eyes* UNCLE JIEMMA?!


	6. Chapter 6

Jiemma: Good. You actually remember me, Lucille. So, have you seen your cousin?

Lucy: Yes, yes I did. But, unfortunately, she ignored me. She probably sees me as the weak Lucy Heartfilia I was.

_**(SORRY IF YOU LOVE LUCY! I ALSO LOVE LUCY BUT I HAD NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO WRITE.)**_

Jiemma: *chuckles* I understand anyways I told Sting and Rogue to bring you here to ask if you want to join the guild.

Lucille: Sure, Uncle.

Jiemma: Great! Where do you want your mark and what color?

Lucille: Here *points to her waist on the left side* and Black.

Jiemma: *stamps her waist* Ok. Welcome to Sabertooth! Now tell Minerva to go here.

Lucille: mmmmk. *goes outside, sees Minerva, taps her on the shoulder, she looks at me coldly*

Minerva: What do you want, blondie?!

Lucille: Shut Up, you purple haired-chinese freak! Uncle Jiemma want you in his office, NOW!

Minerva: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BLONDIE?!

Lucille: YOU HEARD ME, YOU PURPLE HAIRED-CHINESE FREAK!

Minerva: Why you lit-

Jiemma: THAT IS ENOUGH! Minerva and Lucille go to my office.

Lucille and Minerva: *flinch and goes to Jiemma's office*

_WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING THE WHOLE GUILD WATCHED EYE-WIDE AND JAW DROPPED WHILE SOME OF THEM FELL OF THEIR CHAIR ANIME-STYLE AND SOME FAINTED..._

_IN THE MASTER'S OFFICE..._

Jiemma: Okay... Minerva, meet your long lost cousin, Lucille.

Minerva: This can't be Lucille, her name is Lucy Heartfilia, a fairy!

Jiemma: Used to be a fairy and Lucy Heartfilia was just her FAKE name. Right, Lucille?

Lucille: Right!

Minerva: Prove your Lucille!

Lucille: How do I prove to be myself to you that I'm well... Myself...?

Minerva: Yep! You're Lucille! Nice to see you again, Lulu! *smiles and hugs Lucille* Sorry abut earlier...

Lucille: Same here. *smiles and hugs back after a few seconds they broke apart from their hugging festival*

Jiemma: Okay! Minerva introduce your cousin to everyone in the guild! Lucille, if possible change your style of clothing and dye your hair and wear contacts, so that no one in the G.M.G. can know who you are.

Lucille: What's a G.M.G?

Minerva: G.M.G. means Grand Magic Games and it is hosted every year. It's purpose is to see how strong each guild is... Last year us Sabers ranked 1st.

Lucille: Oh okay. What's the rank of Fairy Tail?

Minerva: Thanks to the whole Tenrou incident... For the past seven years Fairy Tail has been ranked the weakest, and lowest guild. *smirk*

Lucille: Oh okay. Minerva-

Minerva: Call me like you used to when we were kids.

Lucille: Ok... Min-chan, wanna go shopping with me?

Minerva: After I introduce you to everyone.

Lucille: Fine...

Minerva and Lucille: Bye Father/Uncle!

Jiemma: *nods*

_WHEN LUCILLE AND MINERVA EXITED JIEMMA'S OFFICE..._

Minerva: Everyone! Listen up!

_EVERYONE TURNED THEIR HEADS TO MINERVA AND STARTED LISTENING..._

Minerva: I would like you all to meet my long lost cousin, Lucille. Now, I'll introduce her to all of you. But, Lucille already knows everyone here except Kyuki, Yukino, Orga, and Rufus. So those four stand up!

EVERYONE_ SAT DOWN EXCEPT THOSE FOUR PEOPLE..._

Minerva: Alright! You four introduce yourselves and magic to Lucille. Yukino first then Kyuki then Orga then lastly Rufus.

Yukino: Hello my name is Yukino Aguria my magic is celestial spirit magic. Nice to meet you Lucille-sama

Lucille: Nice to meet you too, Yu-chan. I hope it's okay if I call you that and please. No honorifics. Just call me Lucille.

Yukino: Okay then, Lucille. *smile*

Minerva: Okay, Yukino sit down.

_YUKINO SAT DOWN..._

Kyuki: Hello, Lucille. My name is Kyuki Wolf my magic is Wolf Slayer and my mate is Orga. Nice to meet you.

Lucille: Nice to meet you too. What type of Wolf Slaying magic?

Kyuki: Shadow and I can also turn into a wolf.

Lucille: Cool! *smile*

Kyuki:*smile*

Minerva: Kyuki sit down.

_KYUKI SAT DOWN..._

Rufus: Hello Miss Lucy. My name is Rufus Lohr and my magic is Memory Make Magic. It is a pleasure to meet you. You will be recorded in my memory *kneels down and kisses the top of Lucille's right hand*

Lucille: *blushes* T-Thank You and it's a pleasure to meet you too.

Minerva: Rufus sit down.

Rufus: Yes, Milady.

_RUFUS SAT DOWN..._

Orga: Hi, my name is Orga Nanagear my magic is Black Lightning God Slaying. Nice to meet you.

Lucy: Hi and Nice to meet you too.

_THE ORGA SAT DOWN..._

Minerva: Okay, Lulu introduce yourself to everyone and your magics.

Lucille: Okay... Hi, Minna-san. My name is Lucille and my magic is an Elemental Dragon Slayer, Celestial Spirit Wizard, Teleportation, Magic Archive and lastly Telepathy and Mind Reading.

Everyone in the guild except Minerva, Lucille and Jiemma: Wow...

Sting: I have a question.

Lucille: What is it?

Sting: How did you know the rest of us and our magic?

Lucille: I read information about you from my Magic Archive.

Sting: Ohhh... Okay.

Lucille: Okay... Yu-chan, Kyuki-chan, Min-chan, wanna go shopping with me?

Kyuki, Yukino and Minerva: Hai!

Lucille, Yukino, Kyuki, Minerva: Bye, Minna!

Guild: Bye!

_WHEN THE FOUR GIRLS REACHED THE MALL YUKINO WENT TO A MAGIC SHOP, KYUKI WENT TO A WEAPON SHOP, MINERVA WENT TO DEPARTMENT STORE WHILE LUCY WENT TO BUY CLOTHES IN A SHOP CALLED "LILY'S CUTE OUTFITS"._..


	7. Chapter 7

_**(LUCILLE NOW HAS BLACK HAIR WITH BLUE HIGHLIGHTS AND WEARS BLACK CONTACT LENSES AND WEARS BLACK CLOTHES)**_

_**TIME SKIP- AFTER**_** SHOPPING**

After shopping, Minerva thought that they could have a sleepover with the other girls in her apartment. Kyuki said that she wants to bring her 'mate' with her and Minerva approved of it. But Orga doesn't want to come because he's the only guy. That's why Yukino suggested that they could invite the rest of the boys too. At first, the boys doesn't want to because it's too girly. But Minerva glared at them and threatened them. The boys just agreed.

During the sleepover, they played board games and stuff then Minerva suggest that they should play Truth or Dare while smirking. Lucille refused to play it but since everybody wants to play, she just joined them. Yukino spun the bottle first and it points to Kyuki and blah blah blah. When Sting spun the bottle it points to Lucille. Lucille chose Dare and Sting smirked and said that she should buy an ice cream and smear it all over her face. After smearing it, they all laughed and continued to play it.

After playing Truth or Dare, they decided to go to sleep but Lucille went to the kitchen first and wash her face full of ice cream. But Sting followed her and licked some ice cream on her face to 'tease' her. Rogue then stepped in the kitchen so he could brush his teeth. Lucille yelled at Sting not to do that ever again or else she'll kill him. Rogue just ignore them at first and continued to brush his teeth. While brushing his teeth, Lucille thought that she'll brush hers too.

When she turned on the faucet to wet her toothbrush, Sting turned it off to tease her again. Lucille stared at him with her mouth open then started to smear the toothpaste on her toothbrush in Sting's face. Then Sting said "Hey weirdo! I'm not your teeth!" Then Sting started to tickle her until Lucille was on the ground laughing with Sting. Rogue had a tint of jealousy because they were having fun with each other. Out of nowhere Rufus appeared beside Rogue and also felt jealous and same reason. They stopped Sting from tickling her and said "Would you quit it!" Then Sting said "Such kill joys! Why do you two care?!" Rogue and Rufus blushed but they just went out of the kitchen so nobody can see it.

Lucille stood up from the ground and said "What's up with them?" Sting just replied "I dunno. I better go to sleep now." Then Lucille smiled at him and said "Okay! Good Night!" Sting blushed when Lucille smiled at him and went out of the kitchen too. After brushing her teeth she went out of the kitchen and went to bed too.

_**GOMENE!I WAS TOO LAZY TO EDIT MOST OF THIS! THIS IS THE 2ND TIME BECAUSE WHEN I WAS DONE WITH THE ONE I WROTE ON THE FIRST TIME WHEN I CLICKED SUBMIT DOCUMENT THE WEBPAGE WAS NOT AVAILABLE THEN WHEN I LOGGED IN AGAIN IT WAS ALL GONE. GOMENE! ARIGATOU FOR YOUR HELP, MAXINE-CHAN! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_IN THE SABERTOOTH'S CASTLE..._

Jiemma: Ok, here are the participants for the GMG: Lucille, Rogue, Sting, Rufus, and Orga. The substitutes are Minerva, Kyuki, and Yukino.

Team Sabertooth: Yes, Sir!

Jiemma: Show them how strong Sabertooth is!

Team sabertooth: Yes, Sir!

Jiemma: You have 2 months before the GMG so train. Remember, To make the skies roar... To make the earth boil... To make the seas silent. That is Sabertooth.

Team Sabertooth: Yes, Sir!

_TIME SKIP-2 MONTHS LATER..._

Lucille: Ah~ I feel great!

rogue: Yes.. It's great to be back.. *blushes*

Sting: Yeah yeah! We will totally beat'em!

Orga: hmph...

Lucille: Why didn't we bring the other girls~? *whining like a little 5 year old who lost her Teddy Bear*

Boys: *blush because of her cuteness*

Rufus: *clears throat* Milady said that since the three of them are just substitutes they'll train on their own.

Lucille: *stops whining and turns emotionless* *sigh* ...Whatever... -_- Anyways...Tomorrow's the GMG

So pack your stuff and meet you at the Train Station in 3 hours since it's 9am now. We'll have 1 hour to adjust ourselves

_TIME SKIP- 3 HOURS LATER AT THE TRAIN STATION..._

Lucille: Is everyone here?

Everyone: Yep.

_THEY WENT IN THE TRAIN AND WHEN THE TRAIN STARTED MOVING THE DRAGON DUO IMMEDIATELY TURNED GREEN..._

Lucille: HAHAHA! YOU GUYS LOOK PATHETIC! *laughs hysterically*

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Lector: Sting-kun's still the best...!

Rufus: This will be recorded in my memories... *smiles evilly*

Orga: *snickers*

Sting: S-S-S-hut U-U-Up!

Rogue nodded silently...

_WHEN THEY ARRIVED IN THE HOTEL..._

Lucille: Wow... This is a big hotel!

Rogue: Yes it is...

Sting: Woah!

Rufus: Hmmm... I guess so...

Orga: hmph... it's small for me...

Lucille: That's because your huge, Orga... *sweatdrop*

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Orga: *sulks in the corner*

Sting, Lector, Rogue and Rufus: *snicker*

Lucille: *sigh* I'm going to take a walk...alone..

Everybody: Ok! Stay Safe and remember come back before 11 30pm... Since the game will start by 12 midnight, ok?

Lucille: mmmk...

* * *

**_THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 8..._**

**_I'm too lazy to write and it's hard to chat with my friend on FB since she's also on summer with her family and I don't want to be a burden... She's helping me in this story...XD Gomene this chapter is bad... GOMENE! I DISAPPOINTED YOU ALL! GOMENE!_**


	9. Chapter 9

WHILE LUCY WAS WALKING SHE DIDN'T KNOW ROGUE FOLLOWED HER SECRETLY...THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN LUCY SAW TEAM NATSU, AND REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST WITH FAIRY TAIL ESPECIALLY NATSU, LUCY CRIED AND RAN BUT BUMPED INTO ROGUE WHEN SHE LOOKED UP SHE WAS SHOCKED BUT NEVER THE LESS, HUGGED HIM AND CRIED INTO HIS CHEST WHILE ROGUE WAS BLUSHING BUT HUGGED HER BACK. THEN...

TIME SKIP-9:30PM **_(SORRY AMA LAZY... -_-)_**

ROGUE DROPPED LUCY IN THEIR HOTEL ROOM AND HE, STING AND THE EXCEEDS WENT OUT FOR A WALK...

Sting: Blackie is still quite cute, right bro?

Rogue: Well... I agree but...

Sting: No buts! If you agree then it's final you know? That's how it is in Sabertooth!

Rogue: ... Whatever...

Girl: Mommy! Mommy! Aren't they the Dragon Slayer Duo of Sabertooth?

Mother: Yes, Honey. Make sure you never make them angry...

Girl: Okay, Mommy!

THEN 15 MALES RANDOMLY SHOWED IN FRONT OF STING AND ROGUE AND DEMANDED A MATCH WHICH STING ARROGANTLY ACCEPTED WHILE ROGUE NODDED AND STAYED EMOTIONLESS...

TIME SKIP-1 HOUR LATER...

ALL 15 MALES WERE NOW ON THE GROUND EITHER UNCONSCIOUS OR IN A COMA... SUDDENLY... A GUY WITH PINK HAIR SHOWED UP WITH A GIRL WITH WHITE HAIR AND A BLUE CAT...

Sting: Your...

Rogue finished him by saying: Natsu Dragneel...

Sting: And it looks like a fairy friend of yours here, Snow White or is should I say your girlfriend, right, Pinky~?

_NATSU WAS REALLY ANGRY BUT..._

_Let's go to the exceed group..._

Lector: Look, Fro a stupid looking cat! * points at Happy*

Frosch: Stupid... *points at Happy*

Happy: They talk! *shock face*

Lisanna: E-Etto Happy they're exceeds like you so of course they talk... *sweatdrop*

Happy: Still! I am not stupid!

Lector: Yes you are stupid, Stupid!

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Natsu: OI! Stop teasing Happy or I'll burn you alive!

Frosch: R-R-Rogue... *cries*

Rogue: Natsu Dragneel... If you want to hurt Frosch... Your going to have to past through me...

Sting: Me too!

Natsu: Bring it on, Losers! I'll first roast alive that dumb Frog!

Frosch: *cries even harder* WAAAAAHHHHH! ROGUE-KUN, STING-KUN, LECTOR-KUN, HE'S SOO MEANNN! WAAAHHHH!

Lisanna: *tries to walk towards Frosch but is stopped by Sting*

Sting: Oi, Oi, Where do you think your going, Snow White?

Lisanna: My name is Lisanna not Snow White AND I was just going to comfort your friend...

Sting: Tch! Your dumb friend Pinky over there made her cry and you think we'll let you near her?!

_WHILE ROGUE AND LECTOR WERE BUSY TRYING TO COMFORT AND CHEER UP FROSCH AND STING AND LISANNA WERE ARGUING ABOUT LISANNA'S NAME. NATSU TOOK THIS CHANCE TO ATTACK ROGUE BUT WAS STOPPED BY A DARK AURA..._

?: *dark and creepy voice* Oi, Oi, What do you think your doing, Salamander?!

_THIS CAUSED EVERYONE TO STOP WHAT THEIR DOING EXCEPT FROSCH WHO IS STILL CRYING AND LOOK AT THE VOICE AND SHAKE IN FEAR..._

* * *

**_SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, MINNA-SAN~! :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu: *looked at Lucille* Who are you?!

Sting: Baka! Do you have a death wish yelling at her like that?!

Rogue: Her name is Lucille...

Lisanna: Wait..Isn't she..

Happy: It can't be!

Natsu: L-L-Lucy?!

Lucille: I'm not Lucy, Salamander! I'm Lucille!

Lisanna: She can't be Lucy..right? *confused face*

Happy: Lucy..? What are you doing with these guys?

Lucille: I told you I'm not Lucy! I'm Lucille and my Uncle is Jiemma!

Natsu: Oh yeah?!

Lucille: Yeah!

Natsu: Come at me Loser!

Sting: You do have a death wish Natsu-san... *sweatdrop*

Rogue: Well..Let him be... He made Frosch cry...

Frosch: *sob *sob* L-L-L-Lucille-ch-chan *sob* *sob*

Lucille: Hmph...I'm wasting my time here...Rogue! Sting! Lector! Let's go back now... *picks up Frosch*

Lector: Ok!

Natsu: Oi!

Lucille: We will deal with u in the GMG, Salamander.

Fairies: Fine!

_THEY GO BACK TO THE HOTEL AND IT'S 11 30PM ALREADY AND FROSCH IS STILL SOBBING..._

Rogue: Please stop crying Frosch..I'll protect you..so cheer up!

Frosch: ok,Rogue-kun! Arigatou! *wipes her tears*

Rogue: *smiles a little and nods*

Lucille: Get ready! It's 11:55pm!

* * *

_**GOMEN IT'S SOOO SHORT! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**SLIGHT STICY MOMENT. BTW LUCY HAS AN EXCEED. I'M GOING TO ADD 3 MORE PEOPLE (OCs) TO THE LUCY HAREM! :3**_

_**INFORMATION:**_

_**ROOM ARRANGEMENTS:**_

_**ROOM 901: ROGUE AND LUCY**_

_**ROOM: 902: STING AND YUKINO**_

_**ROOM 903: RUFUS AND MINERVA**_

_**ROOM 904: ORGA AND KYUKI**_

_**PARTICIPANTS:**_

_**Sabertooth: Lucille, Rogue, Sting, Rufus, and Orga. The substitutes are Minerva, Yukino and Kyuki.**_

_**Fairy Tail A Team: Natsu, Lissana, Erza, Gray, and Juvia. The substitute is Elfman.**_

_**Fairy Tail B Team: MiraJane, Gajeel, Laxus, Mystogan (Jellal), and Cana. The substitute is Levy.**_

_**Lamia Scale: Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Toby and Yuka. The substitute is Sherry.**_

_**Blue Pegasus: Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, and Rabbit (Nichiya). The substitute is Blaze, Blake and Blade (OCs of mine... XD)**_

_**Mermaid Heel: Kagura, Ariana, Beth, Risley, and Cat-Woman (Milliana). The substitute is Ariel (OC)**_

_**Quattro Cerberus: Rocker, War-Cry, Yaeger, Nobarly, and Semmes. The substitutes is Bacchus.**_

_**Raven Tail: Flare, Obra, Alexei, Kurohebi, and Nullpuding. No substitute... -_-**_

* * *

_**OUT OF NOWHERE A HOLOGRAM PICTURE OF MATO APPEARED ON THE**_** SKY...**

"ALRIGHT, MINNA! GOOD EVENING! TODAY IS THE BEGINNING OF THE GMG ALSO KNOWN AS THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! NOW, THE FIRST COMPETITION IS SIMPLE, YOU HAVE TO RACE THROUGH THE SKY LABYRINTH! SINCE YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT. I'LL MAKE MY ANNOUNCEMENT SHORT. THE SKY LABYRINTH HAS TROIA ON IT SO NO NEED TO WORRY DRAGON SLAYERS. ONLY THE FIRST EIGHT GUILDS CAN FULLY BE A PART OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. ALL FIVE MEMBERS MUST MAKE IT TO THE GOAL OR ELSE THE WHOLE TEAM WILL BE DISQUALIFIED! GOOD LUCK SINCE THERE ARE CURRENTLY 104 GUILDS PARTICIPATING. REMEMBER ONLY THE FIRST EIGHT WILL BE ABLE TO BE FULLY A PART OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" yelled Mato.

Minerva: Okay, since Lulu is asleep, we sho-

_Sting cut her off..._

Sting: Let's wake her up!

_Minerva hit Sting on head._

Minerva: Don't!

Sting: Ow~! *rubbing the back of his head* Why not?

Minerva: She'll turn dark if you wake her up from her slumber...

Rufus: How'd you know that, Milady?

Minerva: -sigh- cuz' I woke her up when we were little and she nearly killed me for waking her up from her dream in Candy Land...

Boys and Yukino and Kyuki: CANDY LAND?!

_Then they burst into laughter..._

Minerva: Shut Up! The GMG will start in 2 minutes! Sting, you carry her! Kyuki, Frosch, Lector, Merri, and Yukino, you two go with me to go with Father to go to the stadium!

Kyuki, Frosch, Lector, Merri, and Yukino: HAI!

_After a few seconds of silence..._

Kyuki, Lector, Yukino, Orga, Sting, Rogue, and Rufus: Who's Merri?

Frosch: Fro asks too!

Minerva: Merri's Lucy's exceed. Now shut up and let's go!

Rogue: What if Sting does something perverted to Lucille-chan?

Minerva: Rogue, Rufus, beat him up if he does so. I'll kill him, ok?

Rogue and Rufus: ok...

Sting: OI!

Mato: Okay, It's midnight! Let the Sky Labyrinth, begin!

_Soon, a giant labyrinth appears on the sky while 'Mato" disappears. All participating teams' lodgings start to raise up, as they will become the starting points in the competition. A path is then created that leads the participants from their lodging to the place where the preliminaries will take place. Then Sting carries Lucille bridal style..._

**_TIME SKIP-30 MINUTES LATER...SABERTOOTH'S_**_ HOTEL..._

_Lucille wakes_ up...

Lucille: Ugh...

Sting: Yo, guys! Blackie's awake!

Lucille: OI! Don't call me that, Stingy Bee!

Rufus, Rogue, Orga, Minerva, Kyuki, Frosch, Lector, Merri, Yukino: -sigh and goes to their respective hotel rooms-

Sting: What'd ya say?! *glares at Lucille and gets closer to her face while Lucille does the same* *smirk* What? wanna kiss me now?

Lucille: Stingy Bee! I said Stingy Bee! Are ya deaf now Stingy Bee?! a-a-and no, why would I?! *blush hard*

Sting: No, I'm not deaf and your blushing~! *smirk*

Lucille: Sh-Sh-Shut U-U-Up!

_Sting leans closer, then..._

_Minerva came out her room..._

Minerva: YOU TWO SHUT UP AND SLEEP AND BE PREPARED FOR THE GAMES TOMORROW!

Lucille: Fine... Night...

Sting: Whatever... Night... Panda... Blackie...

Minerva and Lucille: WHAT'D YA SAY?! *death glares at Sting and dark aura*

Sting: Eep! N-N-N-Nothing! Uhh... Uhhh... Good Night! *runs to his hotel room and locks the door*

Lucille and Minerva: -sigh- Baka... Oh well! Night, Min-chan/Lulu!

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_THE POLL WILL STOP TOMORROW FOR SURE. PM ME OR FB MESSAGE ME. REMEMBER 4 COUPLES PER VOTER._**

**_FB NAME: ERIN TITANIA SCARLET_**

**_If we aren't friends message me..._**

**_BTW THE THREE NEW BOYS TO THE LUCY HAREM ARE TOTAL HOTTIES AND TRIPLETS AND GOD SLAYERS... HERE ARE SOME LITTLE, TINY INFO:_**

**_Blaze:_**

**_Silver Hair (Gray's style), Red eyes like Rogue, Has White God Slayer Magic. Eldest of the Triplets. Has the Blue Pegasus mark below his right shoulder and the color White._**

**_Blade:_**

**_Red Hair ( Natsu's style), Black eyes (looks like Rogues), Has Fire God Slaying Magic. 2nd child of the Triplets. Has the Blue Pegasus mark below his right shoulder and color Red._**

**_Blake:_**

**_Silver Hair (Rogue's style), Red eyes (like Gajeels), Has Poison God Slaying Magic. Youngest child of the Triplets. Has the Blue Pegasus mark below his right shoulder and color Purple._**

* * *

**_THIS 3 OCs will have some moments with Lucy but, end up with other girls XD_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_Lucille woke up only to find Rogue next to her sleeping peacefully..._

Lucille: Rogue slept well...Why didn't I?

_Then Lucy kiss his forehead and went to the kitchen and make a breakfast for both of them..._

_SHE WENT TO SEE IF ROGUE WAS AWAKE, THEN WENT TO THE BED AND SAT DOWN BESIDE ROGUE AND TURNED TO LEAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER UNTIL SHE FELT SOMEONE GRAB HER WRIST..._

Rogue: *sleep talks* Lucille...Don't go... Please stay with me I love you...*blushes while sleeptalk*

Lucille: Eh?! I must be deaf... right?  
*blushes*

Lucille: -sigh- Maybe I'm just dreaming... -turns around and about to go out of bed-

_Suddenly Rouge woke up and hug her from behind..._

Rouge: No your not...-he whispered seductively into her ear -

_STING KICKS THE DOOR OPEN..._

Sting: yo! Morning!

_MINERVA AND RUFUS APPEARS BEHIND STING_

Minerva:shut up!

Rufus and Sting: What are you two doing?!

THAT WOKE UP THE EXCEEDS...

_TIME SKIP-STADIUM_

Mato: Ohayou, Minna~! Kabo~! Let me welcome you to the Grand Magic Games~! Kabo~!

_Crowd cheers loudly_

Mato: Okay.. (I'll skip to the top 3) and in third is... Blue Pegasus!

Girls: KYAAA~! KAWAII~! *sees Ichiya* Oh My God! EWWW~! SOOOO GROSSSS~!

Boys: Ugh! Lady stealers!

Mato: *sweatdrop* okay...? Secong place... Fairy Tail B Team!

Crowd: HUH?! A SECOND TEAM?!

Mato: It's legal. Anyways 1st place as usual our Strongest Guild, Sabertooth~!

_CROWDS CHEER LOUDER_

Mato: and their new guild mate Lucille~!

Boys: KAWAII~!

Girls: SLUT!

_EVERYONE FROM SABERTOOTH GLARED AT THEM AND THEY COWER IN FEAR..._

_TIME SKIP-BATTLE TIME_

Mato: Since we only have a few time left...We'll have 1 battle only... Mira VS. Lucille

Crowd: Hottie VS. Hottie!

Minerva: Kill her

Lucille: Don't worry, but I won't kill her... I'll use 4 against her...

Minerva: What?! are you crazy?!

Lucille: *ignores Minerva* Battle's starting bye

_IN THE BATTLE PLACE_

Mira: Hi! *smiles sweetly*

Lucille: Hello, Wanna make a bet?

Mira: Eh? Urm... Okay...

Lucille: Okay, Loser strips infront everyone right after this battle and says the winner's guild is the best and strongest... Deal?

Mira: Deal! *smiles like a demon*

Mato: O-O-Okay, begin!

**_EVERY BOYS HAS NOSEBLEEDS WHILE THE GIRLS JUST SAY "PERVERTS..."_**

Mira: Transform: Satan Soul, Stiri!

Lucille: Transform: Stage 4!

Mira: You transformed?!

_SUDDENLY A CUTE 4 YEAR OLD APPEARED IN FRONT OF HER INSTEAD OF LUCILLE..._

_EVERYONE IN THE STADIUM EXCEPT SABERTOOTH, MIRA, AND LUCILLE SQUEALED AND FAINTED..._

Mira: Oh...My..Gosh... So... CUTTTTTEEEE~~~! *transforms back to normal and stares at Lucille*

Lucille: Miwa-wee~! (Mira-nee~!)

Mira: *squeals then faints*

_EVERYBODY BUT MIRA RECOVERED SO ELFMAN BROUGHT MIRA TO THE INFIRMARY WHILE..._

Mato: O-O-Okay that's the end of the first day of the GMG...

_**EVERYBODY LEFT EXCEPT LUCILLE, ROGUE, STING, RUFUS, ORGA, KYUKI, YUKINO, MINERVA AND EXCEEDS...**_

Rogue: You are soooo cute~! *picks up and hugs Lucille*

Kyuki, Orga, Minerva, Yukino, and exceeds: ROLU! ROLU! ROLU!

Lucille and Rogue: SH-SH-SHUT UP! *blushes furiously*

_STING AND RUFUS HAD JEALOUSY AURA AROUND THEM..._

_**TIME SKIP-IN THE**_** HOTEL...**

Rogue: *kisses Lucile's cheek*

Lucille: *blush and goes back to normal age*

Exceeds: We're going to bed... *goes to their respective rooms*

Orga and Kyuki: Us too... *goes to their room*

Rogue and Lucille: *blush and leans closer and closer an-*

Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Yukino: What are you two doing?!

Sting: Ugh! Let's go to our room Yukino... *grabs her wrist*

Yukino: Hai, Sting-sama! *blushes*

Sting: *blushes as well because of Yukino*

_STING AND YUKINO GO TO THEIR ROOM..._

Rogue and Lucille : *stopped what their doing* N-N-Nothing! *blush*

Rufus and Minerva: Whatever... Night! *goes to their room*

Rogue and Lucille: Night... *goes to their room*

* * *

_**THAT'S THE END OF ROLU IN DAY 1 OF GMG, NEXT IS LUFUS... SORRY BUT FORGET THE SCHEDULE IN MY LAST CHAPTER ANNOUNCEMENT... XD**_


	13. Chapter sad

_**YO!**_

**Ummm... WE ARE NOT DELETING/STOPPING/REWRITING THE STORY...But, sadly our brother died a few days ago... :( and the co-authors are busy... So, we will update lesser... Takeshi-nii-san died... :(**


	14. Chapter 13

THE NEXT DAY...

Rufus wakes up and went to the hall way...the same as Lucille

Lucille: geez...it's still so early...*yawns*

Rufus: what an early morning! I shall record it to my memory..

Both of them accidentally bump each other and fell

Lucille: ouchy...*rubs her head* that hurts...

Rufus: ouch...that was painful...*saw Lucille* oh! Mistress! Are you okay? *stands up and hold out his hand*

Lucille: i'm fine...thank you..*looks away and take Rufus' hand and blushes*

Rufus: *blushes because if Lucille's cute blush* u-um...are you going to the canteen..?

Lucille: um...i guess so

Rufus: you first milady...*hold out both if his hands*

Lucille: s-sure..*blushes as she walk straight and Rufus was behind her*

Lucille accidentally tripped...

Rufus: are you okay milady? *grabs her waist as he said*

Lucille: *being grab on her waist and blush* i-im fine...

Rogue: *sits on the table with jealousy of auras around him*

**___(_****_I'LL ONLY ANNOUNCE THE FIGHTS OF FT AND SABERTOOTH HERE)_**

Rufus VS. Gray

Winner: Rufus

Rogue and Sting VS. Natsu and Gajeel

Winner: Sting and Rogue

Mato: Alright! Now, Lucille-chan, told me telepathically that Mirajane should do her dare right now!

Mira: O-O-Okay...

_EVERYONE BUT GIRLS AND SABERTOOTH AND MARRIED MALES HAD A MAJOR NOSEBLEED_

_MIRA STRIPS AND SAYS..._

Mira: Sabertooth is the best and strongest guild!

Mato: O-Okay... Dress up and go back...

_MIRA DRESSES UP AND GOES BACK TO FAIRY TAIL'S SIDE AND CRYING WHILE FAIRY TAIL GLARED AT SABERTOOTH, SABERTOOTH SNICKERED AT FAIRY TAIL..._

_TIMESKIP-IN THE HOTEL_

Lucille: Congrats on you win, Rogue, Sting, Rufus!

Sting, Rufus, Rogue: Thank You~!

Lucille: I'm going for a walk alone, ok?

Sting, Orga, Kyuki, Yukino, Minerva, Exceeds: Ok!

Rogue and Rufus: Ok, Be careful...

Lucille: I will! Bye~! *runs off*

_THE OTHERS WENT TO THEIR ROOMS AND SLEPT..._

_WITH LUCILLE..._

?: Oi, you! How dare you do that to Mira?!

Lucille: Huh?! *sees Natsu and Lisanna holding hands* Oh... A dare's a Dare...

Lisanna: You have a point there but, you didn't have to make such a harsh bet...

Lucille: Whatever...

Natsu: YOU SLUT!

?: My my Fairies... You shouldn't bully Lucille-kun like that...

* * *

_**WHO'S THE PERSON WHO SAID THAT? SEE YA ON NEXT CHAPTER~! XD**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi, People~! Thank You for following, faving (lol I don't think it's a word) this story and faving Erin. I have 5 announcements:**

**1.) BTW Fairy Tail has 1 team.**

**2.) Raven Tail is disqualified.**

**3.) This chapter will be short and stupidly random...for me...**

**4.) Sting x Yukino happened and so did Minerva x Rufus and Blake and Blade flirted with other girls...**

**3.) I'll announce my other announcement after this chapter or next chapter if there still is a next chapter...**

* * *

_TIME SKIP-last day of GMG..._

Points:  
Sabertooth: 89  
Fairy Tail: 85  
Mermaid Heel: 84  
Lamia Scale: 75  
Blue Pegasus: 70  
Quatro Puppy(A/N: Nyahahahaha the bet between Bacchus and Elfman happened, kk?): 62

Mato: This are the Ranks of the most powerful guilds!

Congratulations to all!

Lucille: *transforms into a neko like girl* Sabertooth wins 1st place! Yay! Nya~!

Rogue: congratulations to us...^^ milady..*carries Lucille*

TIME SKIP-DURING NIGHT IN A GARDEN, LUCY WALKED WITH ROGUE ALONE...

Rogue: L-L-Lucille?

Lucille: Yeah, Rogue?

Rogue *blush* will you be my girlfriend?

Lucille: *blush* s-s-sure!

Rogue: r-r-really?!

Lucille: yeah!

THEN THEY KISSED NOT KNOW SOMEONE WAS WATCHING THEM...

* * *

_**OKAY. 4 ANNOUNCEMENTS:**_

_**1.) THIS STORY WILL HAVE A SEQUEL BECAUSE I HAVE A FEELING YOU GUYS WILL HATE ME BECAUSE MY STORIES SUCK...**_

_**2.) THE SEQUEL WILL CONTAIN A LOVE TRIANGLE...**_

_**3.) THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER...**_

_**4.) I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HI PEOPLE AND DON'T KILL ME~! XD THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND ALL~! XD**_


	16. Sequel

Konnichiwa~

The sequel for this story is "Who should I believe!"

For those who had complaints and problems...

yeah, I know I was in a hurry in this story. All my stories are short and before you tell me what to do and tell me my mistakes... show me your frickin' story! Now I felt how Char-nee felt when someone commented something bad on her story "Her and Him, those I had been missing". Except mine is less serious and less err...I forgot the term...

Thanks for your reviews and the regards about my brother...

Have a good day... :)

- Isabelle-chii

(formerly known as Crazy-Erin XD , crazyforanime001 and Isabelle-nee)


End file.
